hungergamesfanfiction18fandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 31
''**Told from the Point of View of Lucas Odair** I wake with an awful headache and pain in my lower stomach. I try to sit up but I wince and fall back into the mound of pillows behind me. I search my mind trying to remember what happened, then when it hits me I push it away as soon as it came, I curse as I feel the tears run down my face. I see a little face peeking in the doorway its Destiny Ever as soon as she sees me she waves and toddles in. I hear Valerian round a corner as she finds Destiny Ever she gives me a concerened look, picks up her daughter and leaves the room. I sigh and lay back just then my dad comes into the room. I squeeze my eyes shut as he sits beside me, I glare at him as I realize that I am crying. He tries telling me that he is sorry but I don't want to hear it, I shoot something back at him that he wasn't expecting, I throw the Capitol business at him. He is shocked and for the first time in my life I see him cry. I don't care he deserves it, for what he did to my mother, for what he did to me for everything and I hope this haunts him forever. He finishs what he has to say and that makes me wonder, that's when I get the moment that will stick with me forever, he tells me it was either the Capitol business or loosing my mother. That makes me think about Johanna and Cato and Haymitch and even Katniss, I pause curse again and fall asleep. I wake 3 hours later to a silent house, no sounds at all. I try sitting up and to my horror I see my mother laying dead on the floor with blooding streaming from her neck. I scream and sit up, Primrose, Katniss, Taylor Finnick, Valerian and my parents rush in. I am still screaming when they enter, they do there best to calm me down, I tell them of my dream and that sends my mother into one of her episodes, she covers her ears and falls into my dads arms. Giving me a glance he takes my mom out of the room. I lay back and try to stop shaking just then my dad comes back in, he looks from Katniss to me then sits down letting his head fall into his hands. I look to him searching his face, he is sincer but that doesn't mean I trust him. He explains what the Capitol threathened to do, he pauses and tells me the rest, it is gruesome and awful. I collect my thoughts and I say something I never thought I would say to my father, "I'm sorry" I whisper, dad looks up at me with shock on his face. "I never really understood but after my dream and what you said I get it, I'm sorry" I say, he pauses and comes to my side, I extend my hand. He takes my hand and shakes it, I nod. I get up and find my mother on the couch in the living room passed out on the couch beside Rivani. Rivani looks at me gets up and gives me a kiss. She sits back down next to my mother and I sit with her, I explain all that happened. She smiles and nods, when my mother wakes she gives me a smothering hug, I smile and let her cry against my chest. We start talking and if the Tavistock's say that its okay then Rivani can move in with us. I think things are looking up now, finally I say under my breath. **** **Told from the Point of View of Ash Saturn**'' "Come on" I shout to Rory, he runs over to me, I let him catch me, he wraps his arm around me and we fall onto the leavey ground. I giggle as I lay there in his arms, he smiles at me, he isn't much of a talker but he is a really good listener. We lay there for a while before the first snowflakes fall from the clouds. I lead him inside where I stop to say hello to my dad. He is still tinkering with some odd computer moduel, I give him a kiss and I disappear with Rory down the hall. We stop at the very end of the hall where I collapse into his arms and I lay against his chest. He smiles at me, I smile at him and he whispers my name I flip over so I am laying on top of him, he grins and kisses my lips. I lead him to my bedroom where I sit on his lap as we talk for the longest time before I slip into my pj shorts and tank top as he stares at me. I laugh and help him take his shirt off he is still sore from the shock training last week. I am too, I slide beside him as I fall asleep we talk about a family, something I have missed since Wiress died, I mean yeah dad is great but I miss a mom and dad and I want a child of my own. I sigh and lay there across his chest. When I wake up I am on sleeping on the floor beside Rory I yawn and step inside the bathroom to wash up and change. I get changed and standing over Rory I nudge him to get up. He changes and we go downstairs to find my dad still working on the computer moduel, I sigh and wake him, I get him to take his meds and we eat breakfast. Around noon Rory and I head out to the market where we grab some groceries, we pass a women with baby clothes I smile and buy a teddy bear from the woman, then we head home. Once back in my room I take the pregnancy test, I scream with glee as the plus sign shows up. I run and show my dad and Rory. Before calling anyone we make an oppointment for a Sonagram. Tomorrow morning I get to find out if we are really going to have a baby. Read More: Episode 32